


"Shotgun"

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harold being sweet, John loving Harold being sweet, John whump?, Slash if you squint, elbows friendly at last!, not really sure what to tag, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: John has been injured and Harold tries to help.





	"Shotgun"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/gifts).



> So, this silly thing just popped into my head and this is what happened. Sorry oddgit, you know I don't know how to write slash but I hope at least it makes you smile.
> 
> This has not been beta'd all mistakes, and there will be many, are my own.

 “Yes, John. Even I smoked pot in my younger days.” Harold sighed grumpily and almost didn’t quite believe it himself.

He’d intentionally put his own distasteful outlook on the subject of getting high aside so that he could convince John that in certain circumstances, he was fine with the idea. In fact he was more than fine with it, if this wasn’t exactly one of those occasions he couldn’t imagine when it would be. “I even used it at one point for a short time when I was recovering from my injuries,” he added thoughtfully. “I had lost all desire for food and it helped immensely to stimulate my appetite.”

Apart from what he already knew firsthand, Harold had done his research on the subject of utilizing the drug for pain management, and he was completely convinced that for John’s type of discomfort, cannabis was the obvious choice.

Now if he could just give his partner the encouragement he needed, they’d be in business.

“I can’t stand to take the smoke into my lungs, Finch. It makes me cough immediately. It’s too harsh.” John complained.

Harold shook his head in thought for a moment and then it dawned on him. “I know what we could do to help with that,” he said enthusiastically. “If you’re willing, that is...”

John eyed him suspiciously. “What?”

“Well, I could… uhm, if you’re amenable of course… I might be able to…” Harold turned pink and stammered while John waited quietly amused for him to finish his thought, “I could give it to you via the shotgun method, if you’d like?”

John tried to hide his grin, “A shotgun, Harold?” he replied, feigning ignorance.

The flush on Harold’s face was priceless. John would try and brand it into his memory for the bleak days that often came with their job. When he could take it out for a minute and look at it fondly.

“You’re not going to try and tell me you don’t know what that is are you, Mister Reese?” he said dubiously. “I wouldn’t believe you if you did.”

“Do tell Harold,” he replied innocently. “If you could refresh my memory at least. Some of us never used as regularly as others it seems.” John grinned, “Even in our younger days.”

Harold tried to look affronted but couldn’t help grinning again, “Well,” he began and pulled out a prescription pill bottle and took the cap off.

He took a fairly fat joint out and found the lighter he had in his pocket. “I’ll light the joint to get it burning nicely,” he licked his lips. “Then I will take the lit end into my mouth and blow from my side, while you inhale from yours,” he explained. “In doing it this way, the smoke that you inhale will be quite a bit less harsh for your lungs but you will still reap the benefits the same as if you had drawn it in yourself.”

“Close enough for a kiss then?” John teased.

Harold looked into his eyes meaningfully, “Very nearly,” he replied.

At once, John felt a warm flush creep up from his body and into his face as he watched Harold’s smile grow and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

“What are we waiting for?” John said.

Harold grinned and put one end of the joint in his mouth and lit the other, dragging on it until it caught enough to stay lit. He got into position to lean over John and make ready to force the smoke out on John’s side.

His initial plan was not to actually partake, but to be on the giving end and staying straight, while John benefited from the numbing and relaxation elements involved in experiencing the drug. But something unconscious took hold of him and he found himself inhaling and holding the smoke into his lungs when he lit it.

John watched and waited a second before he made mention of it after Harold released the smoke from his lungs. “Are you joining me then, Harold?” he grinned suggestively.

“Well, I suppose I am, John.” Harold lowered the hospital bed a little so that John didn’t have to move when he directed the smoke into his mouth. “Now, just relax and breathe in as much as you can and hold it for as long as possible.”

John wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the scene. Shaw would flip if she walked in on Harold getting him stoned, never mind the way he was doing it. He looked up into Harold’s glassy eyes fondly, “I’m ready.”

Harold took another toke on the joint, ensuring it was still well lit and turned it around and put it inside his mouth. He pursed his lips around it and opened his jaw making sure he didn’t burn his tongue.

John smiled as Harold leaned over him, so very close to his own lips. He closed his eyes when Harold blew a steady stream of smoke; John drew it into his lungs as much as he could without having to cough.

When John let it out and opened his eyes, Harold was standing over him holding the joint with a shit eating grin on his face, way too pleased with himself. John had rarely seen Harold so unguarded and it did his heart good to witness such a rare event.

“May I have another, sir?” John asked teasingly.

“Of course,” Harold chuckled and repeated the process.

He stood over his partner, watching John’s features smooth and relax as he exhaled what was in his lungs. He'd already began to feel relaxed himself and looked at the big hospital bed with interest, “John?”

John opened his eyes and blinked up at the blissed out expression on Harold’s face with utter delight. “Hmm?”

“Would it be okay if I…?” Harold motioned to the bed, “You know…”

John grinned and moved over, making room for his customarily reticent partner and patted the space next to him, “Come on in,” he said and pulled the covers to the side.

Harold smiled back and handed John the joint while he took off his shoes and jacket, “I’ll just stay for a little while. Just long enough to get you settled and resting comfortably.”

John couldn’t help the warm feeling that welled in his chest for the man that climbed in the bed next to him. Once Harold had settled in, John handed the joint back to him. “Stay as long as you'd like, Harold…” he said. “I think I’ll sleep better with you near me.”

Harold looked at John tenderly, “All you need ever do is ask, John,” he replied.

A long moment passed quietly as they laid together, until John heard something foreign to his ears. He looked over to find that Harold was giggling like a schoolgirl. John broke out into a huge grin then joined in. They both began to laugh raucously. 

“Would you like another hit?” Harold snickered through his tears.

“Let’s save it for later,” John laughed, “Please tell me there’ll be a later, Finch.”

Harold turned his body to face his partner and managed to compose himself, “If it’s in my power to give, John, there will always be a later.”

“That’s all I could ever hope for,” John replied warmly. “It’s all I need to hear.”

Harold looked into John’s eyes for a long moment. “You have my word.” He vowed and brought his hand up to wipe the moisture from John’s tear streaked cheek. “Now, close your eyes and get some rest.”

John smiled and did as he was told while Harold watched him sleep until he too fell into a comfortable slumber.

Things were definitely looking up.

FINIS

 


End file.
